


Can't Fight Nature

by The_Fiercest_Vulpine



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fiercest_Vulpine/pseuds/The_Fiercest_Vulpine





	Can't Fight Nature

The Boy Wonder's pleasurable mewls filled his bedroom.  
He was naked, on his back while an equally bare Kid Flash leaned over him to his side, a pale hand grasped firmly around his manhood.  
Robin held the speedster's upper arms, concentrating on the immense pleasure that overwhelmed his body.  
Barry absorbed every ounce of his lover's glistening, tightened body, and his uneven, shaking breaths.  
They had frotted earlier, but after about 15 minutes The Fastest Boy Alive accidentally ended up proving his name.  
Not that Robin minded, of course -- he typically lasted longer anyway and Kid would often have to slow down to try and last as long.  
They liked finishing together, it was bonding, but there was nothing wrong with being out of sync sometimes, either.  
Either way, usually their longest session lasted roughly 45 minutes or so, and even when it didn't they were both happy.  
But God, who could blame him?  
Robin was so ridiculously hot and beautiful inside and out and when they touched like that, sometimes it sent him over the edge way too quickly.  
So now that Kid had gotten it out of his system, he felt more inclined to take his time with Robin and really make an evening out of it.  
Walnut-shaded eyes came open every once in a while to watch what the redhead was doing to him.

"Mmh.  
Feel good?"

"Hnnnhh uhhh, almost too good, m-mmh..."

His chest heaved, flushed red like his face.

"Have I ever told you how good you look on your back?"

Robin couldn't respond, he was too lost in the agonizing pleasure.  
He was casually vocal anyway, but this time he seemed especially noisy, and Kid Flash ate it up.  
To keep the session going, he would slow down off and on and do things a little differently, or just barely touch his member at all.  
It sent electrifying chills through Robin's whole being, and of course, resulted in him making more noise.  
Each sound was music to Kid's ears, a lavish compliment of his work.  
Robin's eyes, when open were warm and almost glassy, drinking in the image of his partner.  
His fingers squeezed Kid's arms off and on, just enough to leave little prints in the flesh, but Kid didn't mind.

"Nhh, hh, hh, uh!"

Robin turned himself to the side slightly, then the other way.  
Kid spoke in a cooing tone, the sound of his low, naturally soft voice bringing an added comfort to the ecstasy.

"You almost look miserable.  
Want me to just finish you off?"

"Hah, a-ah..."

Robin had to think for a moment, his instincts telling him to just get to the climax, but he wanted more.  
He didn't want it to stop, he didn't want to come yet.  
He squeezed his eyes shut tight.

"N-o...!  
Don't l-et me come yet," he panted.  
"I want more..."

A daring grin crawled upon Kid Flash's face.

"You asked for it, babe."

He let go of Robin's manhood all together, and instead began to slowly run his hand up and down the Titan leader's torso, drawing tender digits across sweat-beaded skin.  
Past the naval, across the line that ran between his tight chest and smooth abdomen, and up to his neck before Kid came in to plant a slew of soft kisses on Robin's neck.  
Robin rocked his hips, desperate for touch, but not yet willing to let go of Kid's arms.

"Is this what you wanted, pretty bird?"

"GUuuh, ohh God, B-arry..."

"Yeah...?" he breathed into Robin's ear.

All the black-haired one could do was huff and moan, shaking his head weakly from side to side.

"Barry, Barry, Barryyy, uhhnnn!"

After a final, wetter kiss to Robin's neck, Kid came back up and took hold of Robin's rock-hard cock again, causing him to jerk with excitement.  
Fuck he loved Barry so much, he loved his blazing red hair and deep blue eyes, he loved his soul, he loved his touch.  
Kid stroked him slowly for a couple minutes before building momentum back up, encouraging Robin to start thrusting into his hand against the movements again.

"Aw, Dick...  
You're gonna get me wound up again, hehehah..."

"A-ahhah, nhh I'm..."

"Are you close?"

"Mmh!" He nodded hurriedly.

Kid could've gone ahead and brought him off there...  
Nah, that was too easy.  
After all, Robin did say he wanted it to last.  
Right then, Kid brought his fingers to the base of Robin's cock, then slowly drew them up the shaft in an agonizingly slow manner.  
Robin's chest came forward as he pushed his head back harder into the pillow, his rear almost lifting off the bed as he tried so hard to capture and gratify the rising need in his blood-hot length.  
Kid mercilessly stroked straight up to the head, then all the way back down his cock just as slowly as before.  
Robin's grip on Kid's arms wasn't getting any looser.

"UUGH, fuck!  
You're killing me...!"

"I know how much you love it when I do that, Dickie-bird."

He did it one more time, then went a little faster, then slowed down about twelve strokes later.  
When he slowed down again, Robin reacted the same way, only with greater intensity.

"Barry!"

"Do you wanna come now?"

Kid craned back in closer, his breath hot in Robin's ear.  
He spoke almost darkly, wanting to give Robin chills the same way he'd given him chills when they were training together earlier that day, and Robin had so mischievously brushed a hand over Kid's cock, teasing him through his spandex pants.  
It worked.  
Robin nodded furiously.

"Please!"

More often than not he would still resist and ask to prolong his sweet suffering when they dabbled in denial, but this time he couldn't fight nature.  
Barry obeyed happily, biting the inside of his lip in concentration as he picked up the pace once more.  
He knew when Robin was really close, for that was usually when he was most quiet and focused.  
But it wasn't long before Robin's whole body heaved and he pushed his head back again, almost losing his breath as the impending orgasm rushed through his body.

"Oh -- my -- GOD--"

He cried out, coming hard and fast.  
Kid continued to stroke him off as his lover spilled his seed, shooting it out about six inches forward a good four or five times before he couldn't give anymore.  
He grabbed at the hand that was holding his cock, feeling the knuckles and tendons move as Kid drew out the last ounce of pleasure he could from the sensitive organ.  
The relief was as immeasurable as ever.  
Damn nothing compared to a good orgasm, and they both knew it.  
When he was finally completely done and worn out, Kid let go of him and discretely wiped the ejaculate off his hand on the side of the bed (they would wash the bedding later anyway).  
Robin could only lay there, panting and groaning happily, unable to open his eyes -- he was seeing stars.

"Hhh, Barry...  
Nuhh, hhh..."

Kid laid down beside him and kissed his cheek tenderly, then moved to pepper his neck with them, and then his collarbone.  
Robin brought a weak, trembling hand up to the back of Kid's head, feeling his hair.

"Hmhm, that was beautiful.  
Feel better?"

"U-uh-huh..."

He cleared his throat, needing to rid himself of some of the grogginess that had overtaken him.  
Still, he laid in a puddle of his own ecstasy, only able to open his eyes after a solid two minutes of just reveling in the welcomed exhaustion.  
His mouth was dry, but he didn't care about that.  
All he cared about was how good he felt, and how ready he was for bed now.  
But as usual, the speedster had other things on his mind now that his boyfriend was finally satisfied.

"So...  
I'm kinda hungry.  
You?"

Robin looked at him, then up at the ceiling dizzily, still panting, then back at Kid.  
His eyes were heavy and sparkling.

"Yeah," he muttered almost drunkenly.

"...Want a sandwich?"

Robin smiled a little, high as a kite and just as happy.

"Yeah, I think I do."

 

 

\--The End--


End file.
